


[0488] Artificial Love

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: beta 04 x omega 88





	[0488] Artificial Love

出了电梯，边伯贤又一次查看金钟仁传给自己的简讯，确认了房间号码之后，他按照指示向右转。酒店走廊墙上的金属指示牌反射出一个标准的军人模样——按照士兵标准剃得短短的头发，绿色的军服，以及身后沉重的背包；黑色的靴子踏在地毯上发出沉闷的声响。清楚意识到作为军人的自己，马上要和另一个同样身为男性的对象在酒店的套房中发生怎样不可描述的过激行为，边伯贤没来由地感到一丝罪恶。

入伍将近半年之后终于有机会休假，结果在休假前一周就边伯贤开始为是否应该联络金钟仁而困扰。钟仁是朋友钟大的弟弟，四兄弟里的老幺，之前钟大复员聚餐的时候认识了，不知怎么地，就发展成了现在这样的关系。

“我们只是身体上的关系哦，我是不会爱上伯贤哥你的。谁我都不会爱上的，只是因为是omega就要被标记变成别人的东西，那种感觉真的好讨厌。”一次情事过后，漂亮的高中男生趴在自己的肩头，如此说到。“不过我不讨厌伯贤哥：因为跟伯贤哥做很舒服嘛……”

被金钟仁选择成为定期相互解决生理需求的炮友，仿佛只是因为自己是个beta，无法永久标记omega。边伯贤意识到这一原因之后，不免因为看似纯洁的年下对象内心实际的残酷而感到一丝沮丧，但对方的手已经先行动作，握住了自己射精过后疲软的性器，熟练地揉弄爱抚过后，它又躁动起来，兴奋地半抬起头，想要进入刚才那个湿润温软的地方。

“钟仁啊，下周我休假，想要见面吗？”休假一周前，犹豫再三，边伯贤还是拨通了金钟仁的电话。

“唔……”

电话那头令人不安地沉默了，边伯贤开始疑心自己是不是无意中表露出过分的占有欲，因此吓坏了那个倔强的小可爱。

“……如果太麻烦的话就算了。”

“不是哦，”对方突然插话，“一点都不会麻烦的。我已经想好要做什么了……”

即便隔着听筒对话，边伯贤也完全能够想象出此刻金钟仁垂着眼睛低低笑起来的得意模样。

——会做什么呢？

原本他甚至幻想过，某个周末的下午，两个人在大学附近的咖啡馆里坐着聊天，临近日落时刻就出去，沿着街道散步，向着太阳落下的方向走去，仿佛普通的约会中的情侣，同时因为自己身着军装而不得不尴尬地接受四周好奇的注目。

但金钟仁一定不会想要这样。

“我们只要维持肉体上的关系就好了。”一脸天真的小男孩用无辜的表情说出这样恶魔般的话语。虽然不是不能接受“炮友”这样的关系，但对于金钟仁，边伯贤想要的并不只有肉体而已。一开始想着也许可以从“肉体”慢慢进展至“心灵”，可越是迫近金钟仁成年，他就忍不住恐怖地想象，发情之后的金钟仁也许会被某个alpha标记、占有，然后完全成为“他人的东西”。

果不其然，几天后金钟仁打来电话，说要直接约在酒店房间见面。

 

 

边伯贤站在门口，揿了一下门铃，里面一个熟悉的声音喊到：“直接进来吧，门开着呢。”

就是类似这样的细节琐事，时不时地令边伯贤烦躁。金钟仁为何会如此没有自觉呢？如果推开门直接冲进来的人不是自己而是某个陌生而危险的alpha呢？大概是因为三个哥哥都是beta，被兄长们过分保护成长起来的金钟仁有时像是把自己也当成了beta中的一员，又大概因为还没有经历过发情期，他仿佛对AO之间的“本能”毫无危机意识。

边伯贤推开门，看见金钟仁穿着一件宽松的米色粗针毛衣，笑着望向自己——只穿了毛衣，宽大的下摆遮到大腿根部，难以分辨他是否还穿着什么贴身衣裤，下面露出两条漂亮的长腿。

——已经是“备战完成”的状态了。

边伯贤只是刚踏进房间而已，接下来，对方就熟练而流畅地将门反锁，拉着他带到飘窗坐下，而后自己坐在了他的大腿上。久违了的肉体的柔软和馨香令边伯贤一阵战栗似的愉悦。

金钟仁迫不及待地解开他军装外套的扣子，圆圆的手指头因为兴奋几乎要笨拙地纠缠在一起。军装被打开，这期间因为高强度的训练而变得紧实的肌肉露了出来，他按捺不住地舔了一下嘴唇，像是平时他看到草莓味道的点心似的，边伯贤几乎能看得见金钟仁眼睛里一闪而过的光，得意地笑了起来。

金钟仁攀住自己的肩膀，埋下头，轻轻啃咬着边伯贤的喉结，再顺着脖颈，探出舌尖，舔舐至锁骨之间。

“噢，还有这个呢！”

边伯贤看着金钟仁用牙齿叼起自己的军番项链，脸上挂着小狗似的得意洋洋的笑容，鼻子皱着，可爱极了。

“陆军边   伯   贤    12-7******”

他一字一顿地读出金属片上的刻字。

“真神气啊，”金钟仁把那枚小小的金属牌子贴到嘴边，“啾”地响亮亲了一声，再放回边伯贤的军绿色T恤里，“军营里会很闷吗？有没有很想我呢？啊，不过也许军人大叔们有自己的发泄途径呢……跟别人做了？”

边伯贤隐隐有些不快，皱了皱眉，摇头：“没有这种事。又忙又累，根本没往这方面想。”

对方依然不知适可而止地说着：“哦？原来伯贤哥是这种节制的人吗？我怎么都不知道呢……每次都做得好像要把我吃掉一样，真是快被你弄死了，让停下也不听的……”

“……还以为这么多个月都没有和我一起解决，会憋到爆炸掉呢。”

边伯贤想让他闭嘴，只能抓住他的脖子，拉近他的脑袋，吻住那个还在说个不停的讨厌的人。

“唔——嗯……”像一只因为爱抚而舒服得眯上了眼睛的猫咪，金钟仁发出了沉醉的哼哼声。只要张开嘴，伸出舌头，金钟仁就会好像饥渴的雏鸟似地也作出回应，与自己唇齿交缠。

“啵。”

嘴唇分开时发出了潮湿又淫靡的声响，唾液在两人间牵成一丝细细的线，而后断开。金钟仁舔舔亮晶晶的嘴唇，抬起手用手背擦了擦下巴，高兴极了，说：“果然还是伯贤哥最会接吻了。”

 

 

以前他就说过类似的话。

第一次做爱的时候，边伯贤不能确定口口声声只要“保持肉体关系”的金钟仁喜不喜欢和人接吻，犹豫再三，高潮时忘乎所以还是忍不住扳过金钟仁的脸自作主张地吻了上去，意外地没有被推开。

“不讨厌接吻？你没有什么‘只和恋人接吻、炮友不行’的规矩吗？”

事后两个人挤在边伯贤的单人床上，边伯贤忍不住问到。

“不讨厌啊。”金钟仁听起来已经累了，似乎马上就要睡着。

“舒服的事情我就喜欢呀。再说了，伯贤哥亲得比别人好多了……唔，好累，我要先睡一会儿，到时间了叫我起来噢。”

只比自己小两岁的男孩如此老练地说到，随后便毫无顾忌地沉沉入睡，只留下边伯贤一人独自清醒，陷入无名的失落。

此刻的边伯贤不想听金钟仁再说出什么恼人的话，索性扣住他的后脑勺加深刚才的亲吻。金钟仁紧紧贴着自己，柔软得像是蜜糖，不被怀抱住就会在下一刻融化一般。喘息间，金钟仁稍稍分开一点距离，想要获得更多的呼吸而微微张开嘴，露出粉红的柔软的舌头，像草莓味的点心，软糖，或者什么更加柔嫩的质地，譬如奶油，需要被温柔地对待，含住一会儿就要因为热度而娇气地融化，变成唇齿间又香又细的甘美滋味。他摩挲着绵软的灰色毛衣，毛衣之下同样绵软并且更加柔嫩的乳肉也被揉捏摩擦着。

“哈……啊……”

愉悦地低吟着的金钟仁，将空出来的双手向下探去，费劲地抽出边伯贤的腰带，拉下裤子，已经膨胀起来的性器一下跳出来，弹在手上，又热又硬。他像是要回击边伯贤对自己口腔的侵略一般，大胆而熟练地上下撸动那根已经无数次探索过自己身体深处的肉刃，手指擦过马眼，那里汨汨地渗出了液体。边伯贤靠在他的耳边，无法抑制发出低沉的喘息。

“很想要我？”金钟仁忍不住笑，对着边伯贤的耳朵吹了口气，羽毛似地轻，再用门牙碾着对方的耳垂。

边伯贤不甘示弱，已经从毛衣宽松的下摆伸进去的手指正玩弄着金钟仁胸口敏感脆弱的两点。感到这样的刺激或许还不够，索性掀开毛衣，把头钻了进去，啃咬着柔软的胸肉以及因为抚弄而变得仿佛花蕊办淫靡鲜艳的小小乳首。

“唔……不要咬！哈……不要牙齿、要舌头……”

边伯贤吮吸着金钟仁柔嫩的乳肉，将乳尖整个含在口中，想象怀了孕的omega就会拥有更加浑圆饱满的乳房。他舔舐着此时此刻依然幼嫩细小的乳头，依然颜色淡淡、小小一圈的乳晕，忍不住恶意地用牙齿啃咬蹂躏一番，仿佛那样就会吸出乳汁似地，对方果然不满地叫了起来，因为怕疼而缩起了身体。可自己若是松口，金钟仁便会摇摇晃晃地继续把胸口贴上来，丝毫不觉得羞耻地要求自己继续。

边伯贤才注意到金钟仁除了身上的毛衣，还穿了一条内裤，他伸过手，摸了摸，已经湿极了。食指沿着底裤勒出的形状划着圈，马上就有更多的液体泌出，濡湿短裤，形成暧昧的水渍。

边伯贤把湿漉漉的手指伸进金钟仁湿漉漉的小嘴里让他“尝尝自己的味道”。对方含住了指尖，露出两颗兔牙，看起来又纯真又色情。

“看来是钟仁比较想我的样子。”

“才不是呢，”金钟仁撇了撇嘴，“还不是因为都没遇到比伯贤哥做得更好的人，才没去找别人做的。真是快要被憋死了……”

话音刚落，边伯贤就把这个不知体贴他人为何物的自私小鬼翻到了背面，压在飘窗的平台上，自己用手撑住窗台，完全地圈住对方。已经完全勃起蓄势待发的性器有意无意地擦过臀瓣间的入口，渴望侵入温暖柔软的地方。金钟仁费劲地扭着身体，想要避开与边伯贤的阳具直接接触：“套子……要戴套子……”

这已经是两人间不成文的规则，不过的确有发生过因为太过亢奋玩得过火，直接进入最后射在了里面或者套子破掉的意外。侥幸的是金钟仁的发情期迟迟没有到来，不用为意外导致的怀孕而惴惴不安。

金钟仁不安地向后伸出手，再三确认边伯贤确实戴上了安全套，才允许他的下一步动作。

“怎么？害怕我骗你，摘掉套子，直接射在里面吗？”

“唔……怀孕的话，就麻烦了……会很辛苦，肚子还会变得好大……”

“怕不好看？”

“嗯……还有胸部，也会变大……好可怕。”

毛衣不知道什么时候已经被完全脱了下来，挂在金钟仁的手上，被衣物绑缚住的两只手臂并在一起支撑着不断被边伯贤从身后撞击的身体，胳膊把柔软的胸部挤出了微妙的曲线。

边伯贤摩挲着金钟仁柔软平坦的小腹，亲吻他圆润的肩头。

“如果是钟仁的话，怀孕了也会很漂亮的。听说怀孕期间，也会想要做爱的。如果是钟仁的话，一定会耐不住寂寞地，抱着圆圆的肚子，张开腿……”

“别说了！”金钟仁使劲地甩了甩头，“别再说这种可怕的事情了！我才不会、我绝对不要那样……为什么omega就要被当成生育或者泄欲的工具呢……要是我跟伯贤哥一样，也是个beta就好了……！”

 

 

——倘若真的是这样就好了。

边伯贤心想。因为金钟仁迟迟未来的发情期，他甚至暗中祈祷过，希望金钟仁事实上和他的三个哥哥们一样都是beta。然而作为omega的钟仁，只能与某个alpha产生永久标记。想到未来某一天，这样不肯成为“别人的东西”的钟仁还是会被某个alpha占有，边伯贤就感到一阵绝望。

要是自己不是beta而是alpha，是不是就能名正言顺地和钟仁在一起了呢？但他又清楚地意识到，此刻与钟仁在肉体上的亲密关系正是拜自己的beta身份所赐，幸与不幸仿佛牌面正反一般地令人困顿。

 

 

“啊昂——”

阴茎擦过肉壁中敏感的一点，金钟仁难耐地尖叫。

肉穴内壁炙热而柔软，每次抽离时都像是有无数张小嘴般地紧紧吮吸着肉棒，令人头皮发麻。边伯贤暂时忘却了烦恼，全身心投入进性事之中。背后位很容易就能进入到很深的地方，他越过肩头，看着金钟仁紧紧抓住束住双手的毛线，徒劳地想要克制住身体的颤抖。抽插顶弄间发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，腿根沾满了带出来的亮晶晶的体液。金钟仁的身体应当是什么多汁的果实，水蜜桃或者草莓之类的，边伯贤低下头，像是为了印证会得到满口甘甜的果汁，咬住了金钟仁后颈上的皮肉。

“啊、不要！嗯……”

过于类似“标记”的行为让金钟仁惶恐地扭动着身体，想要逃脱，但被边伯贤的手臂牢牢圈住，动弹不得。而后温柔的舌头替代了尖利的牙齿，湿漉漉地舔舐着腺体附近的皮肤。

“好痒……”金钟仁抖着肩膀缩起了脖子。

边伯贤觉得他反应有趣，又咬了咬金钟仁后颈上腺体所在的位置，下身立马感觉到了肉穴一瞬间的紧缩。

“这里会让你觉得兴奋吗？”

“不要、不要，”金钟仁猛烈地摇头否认，“我怕……”

他扭过身子，伸出两条胳膊，搂住边伯贤的脖子。

“我们到床上去嘛——靠在这里好冰啊。”

他用软软的声音向边伯贤撒娇，拿定了对方对这样的自己束手无策。

 

 

事实上确实如此。

边伯贤从一开始就不占上风。

两个人是在钟仁最小的哥哥钟大复员的聚餐上认识的。金钟仁一开始并没有出现——未成年人，不能喝酒，钟大这么解释，所有人都知道钟大家里有一个被三个beta哥哥好好保护爱惜的omega弟弟，今年才要高中毕业。几个人吃完了烤肉，也喝光了桌上所有的烧酒，钟大因为太高兴而喝了很多，趴在一片狼藉之中呼呼大睡。

“谁能把钟大送回去啊……”

“啊，打电话给他家里看看有谁在吧？”

过了一会儿，来了一个穿着高中制服的男孩子，其他人，譬如暻秀，好像之前就见过，大方地招呼他坐下：“钟仁来了啊？来来来，坐下吧……要吃点什么吗？”

金钟仁在边伯贤旁边的空位坐下。垂着眼睛，看起来很害羞的样子。

他乖巧地摇摇头：“不了，我这就把哥带回去。”

睡够了的金钟大现在又恢复了一点精神，又变得很吵，抓着旁边的人口齿不清叽叽咕咕地不知道在说什么。

续上的烤肉在铁盘上发出诱人的“滋~滋~”声，白色的烟雾袅袅升起。虽然只喝了一小杯烧酒却已经昏昏沉沉的边伯贤并未意识到自己是以怎样露骨的目光盯着烟雾另一边的男孩。

——好可爱。低着头有点害羞的样子好可爱。现在高中的孩子都长得这么好了吗？哪怕身上穿着的是再朴素不过的校服和球鞋，发型也完全没有特意整理的样子，还是让人觉得漂亮。哪怕体格并不算娇小，也想把他抱在怀里。

边伯贤看着面前滴着肉汁的铁盘，不住傻笑。

“哎古我们钟仁妮，”钟大醉醺醺地扑倒在弟弟身上，抱住弟弟的脑袋，嘴里含含糊糊地嘀咕着，“哥不在的时候辛苦了吧？虽然老跟你吵架，妮妮你心里知道哥哥是爱你的吧？哎古……怎么会这么漂亮呢我们妮妮？要是被外面那些坏小子盯上了可怎么办啊……”

友人几个虽然对金家溺爱忙内这件事有所耳闻，亲眼目睹当下的状况还是感到手脚蜷曲，肉麻得无所适从。

“钟大啊……别这样……”暻秀尴尬地把像一条八爪鱼似地缠住弟弟的钟大扒了下来。

边伯贤正走神，搁在桌子底下的手忽然被人勾了一勾小手指。

“嗯……？”他吃了一惊，而后看见坐在旁边眼睛还盯在别处的高中男孩，用口型“嘘——”了自己。

起先只是小手指，而后慢慢就变成了十指交扣的状态，高中生的手指头圆圆的，还有些地方生了细细的茧，不过捏起来总体是肉呼呼热软软的。

边伯贤惊奇地看着那看似纯良的男孩子是如何一边手和自己在桌下相握，另一边手泰然地捏着筷子夹小菜里的腌萝卜吃。

——幸好钟大喝醉了根本无暇留心，不然自己大概会被撵着跑过至少两条街。

过了一会儿，那只又热又软的手递过来一只手机，边伯贤小心翼翼地接过来，放在桌面以下看。

屏幕显示在记事本的界面，对方敲了一行字：“这是我的kakao talk账号哦：********”

边伯贤心脏狂跳，他抬头看向金钟仁，对方像是计算好了这一切，在同一时间回望自己，弯起嘴角，露出一个狡黠的微笑。

 

 

此时此刻，那个一脸无辜却狡猾透顶的金钟仁被自己按在身下，双腿被按住膝盖向两边大大地分开，露出臀瓣间隙中已经因为兴奋充血而染上了情欲色彩的穴口。刚刚被大力操弄过的小穴渴望着能被再度充满，自觉地一张一合，因此挤出了更多粘稠湿滑的爱液。

“好色哦，感觉钟仁今天水特别多。”

被人如此直白地描述身体状况依然是一件难以习惯的事，金钟仁涨红了脸，用小腿勾住对方的腰拉近了距离，而后用下身的入口磨蹭着边伯贤依然滚烫坚硬的性器，仿佛能感觉到青筋勃发时的跳动。

边伯贤也不能再忍住冲动地逗弄他，扣住金钟仁窄窄的骨盆，将肉刃一下子完全顶入。

“嗯啊——”

龟头擦过了一处软肉，金钟仁的叫声瞬间提高。

“不、不要弄那里……”

边伯贤当然知道那是什么地方，性事中有几次都不小心顶到了金钟仁尚未打开的生殖腔的入口，一旦戳弄那一处的嫩肉，金钟仁就会惊恐万状地想要挣扎逃脱。

“不要弄……好酸好涨、难受……”金钟仁红着眼睛哀求道，好像真的难受得不行。

“会痛吗？”

“不是的……万一不小心捅进去了怎么办呀，我害怕……”

“别怕，”边伯贤俯下身子，抱紧他，“不会进去的。钟仁还没有过发情期不是吗？那里不会打开的。”他调整角度，让性器前端翘起的龟头每次都能擦过金钟仁最敏感的一点再顶上生殖腔闭合的软肉。

“啊、啊，好酸……不要弄了……不要这样……呜……不行不行……”金钟仁扭动着身体，甚至伸出手想要推开边伯贤的肩膀，双腿却不自觉地磨蹭起来，夹住边伯贤的腰，“好奇怪、不要这样弄我了伯贤哥……好涨……”

“真的很不舒服？”

“呜……”金钟仁难堪地咬住下嘴唇，啜泣般地低低呻吟。

眼前人的反应让边伯贤困惑极了，金钟仁皱着眉头仿佛是承受了难以言喻的不适，然而肉穴却在每一次刺激时分泌出大量的蜜汁，伴随着一下一下有力的捣弄喷溅在两人的大腿上。

“不要了不要了……伯贤哥、快停下来……哥啊！”他的尖叫里已经带上了哭腔，身前的性器在没有得到任何抚慰的情况下就射出了浓稠的精液，与此同时小穴里也猛地一下绞紧，一大股热乎乎的汁水从深处涌出。

“哈……”敏感的龟头被发烫的爱液浇灌后愈加兴奋，好像又膨大了一些，边伯贤理智尽失，扣住金钟仁的腰肢，发狠地耸动、进攻、冲刺。新鲜的汁水不停地从交合的缝隙中滴落，本来或许还能再坚持一会儿，然而肉穴有别于往常地更加敏感、潮湿，穴口红肿的嫩肉几乎要被粗大的肉棒翻出，边伯贤忘乎所以，紧紧抱住已经先行高潮而瘫软在床榻上失神的金钟仁，弓着腰像要顶穿这具娇嫩多汁的身体一般，用力挺进不可知的最深处。

就在射精的那一瞬间，边伯贤觉察到了金钟仁身体不可思议的变化：深处那一块沉睡一般紧闭着的嫩肉打开了一小条缝隙，咬住了高昂入侵的性器前端，渴望被播种般地吮吸着被乳胶避孕套隔离开的龟头。

金钟仁不可能对此毫无意识——原本已经因为高潮而半失神的他，此刻惊恐地瞪大了双眼。

与此同时，空气中慢慢弥散开一股任谁都不会认错的，属于成熟葡萄的甜美香气。

趁着边伯贤分神，金钟仁用尽余力推了边伯贤一把，依然坚挺地埋在自己身体里射精的性器也因此退了出去。边伯贤尚在错愕，根本无暇思考其他，注视着气喘吁吁瘫软在床榻上的金钟仁，思考这突如其来的变化背后的意味。

房间里那股葡萄的甜味越来越浓郁，身为beta，尽管能够闻到这股甜腻的香气，边伯贤也并不会因此癫狂。

——金钟仁发情了。

蛰伏在这具早熟的身体中十八年的信息素，一股脑地被释放出来，象征着本人彻底的成熟。连气味都是如此——不是青葡萄带点酸涩的清甜，而是完完全全熟透了的果实才会有的馥郁香气。

金钟仁无力地陷在床榻的一片白色之中，不只是脸颊涨得通红，身上也泛着潮热的红色。边伯贤伸手碰了碰金钟仁的额头，想要确认他的状况，刚刚接触到因为信息素而高热发烫的皮肤，边伯贤的手就被对方一把挥开。

“——不要碰我！”

“钟仁啊……”

“……都说了不要碰我！”

金钟仁眼眶泛红，崩溃地大喊，而后紧紧别住嘴唇，忍着不让自己更加失控，边伯贤从没见过他真的哭起来的样子，一时间不知道该如何处理，只能看着他慢慢地爬起来，徒劳地想要并拢双腿，可后穴中的液体还是令人难堪地顺着大腿淌下。

对方踉踉跄跄地走向卫生间的样子实在太过可怜，边伯贤于心不忍，于是开口：“钟仁啊，我帮你把身上擦干净吧……？”

奈何对方似乎是不打算接受任何一点好意，板起漂亮的脸蛋，凶恶地瞪着边伯贤：“不要！我自己能行！”

浴室的门“砰”地被合上，不一会儿里面就传来了窸窸窣窣的水声。

过了将近十分钟也不见人出来，边伯贤再也沉不住气，推开门，冲进了浴室。

眼前是一副悲惨至极的景象：金钟仁可怜兮兮地坐在浴缸里，赤裸的身体完全湿透，脚边的莲蓬头还在喷出冷水，但他看起来已经冻得不行，嘴唇发青，整个人缩成一小团，抱住肩膀瑟瑟发抖。

“别看我……！”

他极力想要把自己藏在浴帘后面，更加努力地团起身体，然而边伯贤还是注意到了他身前反常地充血 肿胀 的性器。

“别看了……呜呜……我怎么会变成这个样子……好讨厌……！为什么一定要这样……呜唔唔唔……”平时最在乎自己漂亮与否的男孩子此刻丝毫不顾忌表情管理地咧开嘴放声大哭起来，皱着鼻子，红红的眼睛因为哭了太久已经有些肿了，这样的脸蛋已经完全不可爱漂亮了。

边伯贤的心脏揪紧了似地疼痛，他蹲下来，扶着浴缸的边缘，另一只手伸了进去，握住金钟仁湿漉漉冰凉凉的手心。

“先出来吧，万一着凉生病了怎么办。”

金钟仁更加用力地向下撇着嘴角，抗拒地摇头：“不要！下面……一直洗不干净……讨厌……！”原本只想和久违的“炮友”舒舒服服地大干一场，他怎么会预想到自己遭遇现在这样凄惨的状况。

现在这种状况下，怎么可能放心就让他一个人一直蹲在浴缸里，边伯贤回忆起中学时生理卫生课上讲的关于omega发情期的症状，以及如果不能安全度过会导致的一系列危险后果。

“这样……我们先把身上擦干，然后你躺着休息一会儿，如果真的感冒发烧的话，就麻烦了。来，听话。”

在情事和推拉方面异常老练的高中男生此刻终于完全像个孩子，无助地回望向边伯贤，因为哭了好一会儿，眼睛鼻子嘴巴都红红肿肿的。他委屈地别着嘴，用力吸了吸鼻子，似乎是经历了一番思想斗争，终于下定了决心，点了点头。

因为金钟仁讨厌下体黏糊糊的感觉，边伯贤特意在床铺上他躺着地方垫上了浴巾。他看着金钟仁摇摇晃晃地钻了进去，乖乖地把被子拉高，整个人在被窝里缩成了一团。想着对方现在似乎完全不想和他人互动接触，正准备坐在酒店房间的沙发上，随便读点什么。

“喂、嗯……伯贤哥……你，”蜷缩在被窝里的人拍了拍身边空出来的位置，闷闷地说，“你也过来躺下！”见对方迟疑，又补充道：“我睡不着……哥能陪我说说话吗……？”

可也说不了什么话。omega的身体正承受着不切身经历根本难以想象的煎熬，肉体本能地渴望着能被强势地侵入、并与某个alpha结合。愈是违背由基因决定的本能冲动，愈因为“宿命”与意识自主的抉择间的差距而让人倍感折磨。边伯贤看着躺在身侧的人辗转反侧，呼吸急促，明明执着地说要“说说话”，却已经根本无法集中注意力，神情一片混沌。

“……还好吗？对了，我现在出去给你买药吧。马上就回来，应该不会有事的。吃了抑制剂之后就会好很多的。”

“不要！”对方激烈地抗议，下意识地一把抓住边伯贤的胳膊。

“我、我害怕……陪着我吧……求你了……”一度高傲得不可一世的小男孩越说越觉得丢脸，声音渐渐小了下去，“我现在，真的只有伯贤哥了……”

他已经说出了这样的话，边伯贤只能躺回去，胳膊上还贴着金钟仁滚烫的手心，对方犹犹豫豫地磨蹭着靠近，嗫嚅道：“我能不能、抱抱哥？哥身上凉凉的——我真的太难受了……”

边伯贤便移动了手臂，令他能够安心地枕在自己的胳膊上，再抬手将人整个圈在怀里。

怀里的人紧紧闭着眼睛，似乎很痛苦，又像是在回避当下的状况。他把两只手紧紧箍在边伯贤的腰上，仿佛不这么做，下一秒就会不由自主地在人前用可耻的方式纾解此刻的欲求。

不知道又过了多久，头上大汗淋漓金钟仁恍惚地睁开眼，干渴的喉咙一开始甚至发不出完整的语句，“哥呀，”眼神一片迷离的金钟仁哀切地看着边伯贤，“哥能不能，帮一帮我……就一下、一小下……我真的太难受了、好痛、下面好痛……不弄出来的话就要死了……”

他拉着边伯贤的一只手，贴在自己柔软平坦的小腹上。

“我不是要变成那种omega……伯贤哥你会瞧不起我吗……？”

边伯贤心疼极了。摸摸金钟仁湿湿的脑袋，又亲了亲他的额头，轻轻说：“不会的。”

手指只是刚一碰到充血的柱身，金钟仁就闷哼一声，颤抖着腰肢，全部射了出来，像是打开了什么开关，射精之后，他的身体还在不受控制地打颤。金钟仁羞耻地把脸埋进枕头里，混沌含糊地说：“里面、里面也要……”

被发情期自然分泌的爱液充分润滑的穴口，像张饥渴的小嘴般一翕一合，边伯贤探入手指，湿滑柔嫩的内里就一下子卷了上来。对于处于非常时期的金钟仁，大概每一寸肌肤都是敏感点，边伯贤稍微弯曲了指节，便换来对方难耐的呻吟。肩膀被金钟仁的手指紧紧按住，像是要发泄过剩的欲求一般，已经到了会让人觉得有点儿疼的力度，边伯贤抬头看看金钟仁，对方脸孔上露出的是已经完全沉溺于情欲的神色，眼角也飞起了暧昧的红晕。

“还有前面……”

像一个贪嘴总想着伸手要更多糖果的孩子，对方贪得无厌，索求无度。边伯贤低下头，往那顶端轻轻吹了口气，就听见金钟仁“嘶——”地倒吸了一口气，边伯贤笑了笑，紧接着再将他的性器含入口腔。“……等、等一下……！！！”

金钟仁慌张地弯下腰，想要推开边伯贤。

“你等一下！我、我快要……啊！”

边伯贤像是被他的阻止而鼓动，用力地深吸了一口，舌面压过马眼，金钟仁惊呼了一声，就射在了对方的嘴里。过于突然，原本已经做好了“吞下去”的准备，边伯贤还是不小心被呛了一下，往后退时脸上也溅到了一些精液。

“你也想要了吗……？”金钟仁注视着边伯贤不知不觉间也高昂起的阴茎，呆呆地问着。他甚至等不及听到对方的回答，不容质疑地将边伯贤按倒在床尾，自己掉转过去，两腿分开在边伯贤身体两侧，然后伏下身子，深深地吞入粗大的性器。

“喂……”边伯贤喊他，金钟仁毫不理会，被塞得满满当当的嘴巴只能发出“呜呜嗯嗯”意义不明的哼声。他只好拍了下金钟仁此刻正对着自己脸的光溜溜的屁股，正专注于某事的对方晃了晃臀部以示抗议。

此前只有零星几次被金钟仁口交的体验。每次见面总是要不了多久就直接“进入正题”，“正题”本人是纯粹的享乐派，“能够爽到”就开心，“不用太累”更是好，偶尔主动服务一两次，还要在含之前反复强调自己多乐于奉献、勇于牺牲，边伯贤才能有此享受机会。

为数不多的几次体验次次都令边伯贤体会到何为“欲仙欲死”。事后忍不住这么对金钟仁说了，高中生却一副理所应当的表情：“那是当然——我知道啊，被我口过的都说我活儿很好！”说着还故意淫猥地用舌头在嘴里转了一转，脸颊凸起来圆圆的一块，一动一动。

边伯贤看不下去，彼时还不能习惯看一张尚带稚气的脸蛋做这种色情过度的表情，忍了忍，最后实在沉不住气，问他：“你到底跟几个人做过？”

“我？”他歪着头想了一会儿，扳着十个手指头，一个一个地数过去，脸上的表情天真得好像在数老师那里得了多少朵小红花。

“哎……数不过来了，谁会记得那么清楚嘛？！有的时候自己都不知道怎么回事就做了的……我跟omega也做过噢，”金钟仁得意洋洋，“就是从他那里学的口活！厉害了吧？”

第一次发生在初三毕业的暑假，网上认识的人，偷偷约了见面，原本只是觉得在网络上言语挑逗别人有意思，见了面之后受好奇心驱使就顺水推舟地和人上了床。

边伯贤气得差点没打他：“你哪里来的胆子？要是对方是恋童癖变态或者什么拐卖人口的罪犯怎么办？”

“不会啦，”金钟仁笑嘻嘻地晃着脑袋，“我在网上说自己已经十八了啊！那个人还挺好的啊，技术大概跟伯贤哥差不多——可能稍微稍微……”

他停顿一下，眯起眼睛玩味边伯贤细微的表情变化，待到吊足了胃口，再补充完句子：“……稍微比哥你差一点点。”

“……怎么可能是什么好人，”边伯贤仍然气愤，“看到你的脸就知道你是个小鬼了，能跟才那么点儿大的小孩儿上床，怎么可能是好人啊！”

“那伯贤哥也是‘变态’咯——我现在还、未、成、年、喔——！！！”金钟仁又扑了上来，没心没肺地闹他。

只要不是alpha，看着中意、突然有兴致，跟谁都可以做爱，这就是金钟仁。对方同样是omega也好，做插入方也好，只要“舒服”，就可以做，管对方是补习班的老师还是在酒吧附近看对眼了的陌生人。边伯贤一阵头痛，觉得自己陷入了一片沼泽。但即便知道金钟仁是个在哥哥面前伪装成“乖宝宝”实际生活作风一塌糊涂、下半身几乎没有节操可言的小骗子，他仍然不能自拔地、像是被蒙蔽了心灵一样地，觉得金钟仁可爱。

——这样的家伙到底可爱在哪里呢？

初次传简讯金钟仁就要求视频然后一个劲儿地说些大胆露骨的话的时候、情事过后被光溜溜的金钟仁拉着问他帮忙解数学作业的时候、明明已经心灰意冷可是在兵营里一边痛苦地操练一边莫名其妙想起金钟仁的时候……这些时刻，边伯贤总忍不住如此自问。

眼下，那个有时惹人怜爱有时让人心烦的小鬼，埋头在自己的双腿之间卖力地吮吸舔弄着，同时不自觉地晃着屁股，希望得到更多抚慰。

边伯贤抓住肉鼓鼓的臀瓣，向下示意性地拉了拉，对方立马心领神会，沉下腰，柔嫩的肌肤贴在了边伯贤的胸口，磨蹭了蹭，立马带出了一道湿漉漉亮晶晶的水渍。

“过来点。”边伯贤把人往后拖了拖，调整好位置，手口并用地对待面前已经成熟急需采摘的果实。

“啊……啊……等、唔……”

舌头缺乏性器的坚硬和力度，但远更灵活。只是稍微舔了舔穴口的软肉，金钟仁就浪叫着，软了膝盖，趴在了边伯贤的身上。

“嗯、嗯……哈啊……”金钟仁费力地想要集中精神，却根本无法做到，自诩过人的口技此时也不过是柔柔地在边伯贤阳具的前端用嘴唇碰了一碰、用舌尖点了一点，之后就彻底失去控制力，只能用脸颊蹭一蹭青筋突起的狰狞性器。他舒服得不行，整个人都像是沉入了情欲的海洋，正被推上快感的浪尖，恨不能就此死过去。做爱很快活——这他早有领悟，初尝禁果的头几回几乎不用特意做什么就能舒服得让人头皮发麻。可那些体验都与今天这一次的不同，以前不过是无所顾忌、嚣张又简单的快乐，此刻他只觉得一切的一切都可以抛诸脑后：发情期、omega的本能、标记、羞耻心、自己、边伯贤——这一切都无需再做思考，他只想完完全全地感受这不可思议的美妙体验——啊、屁股里想要什么又粗又硬的东西进来了，让伯贤哥进来吧，他一定能让自己很快乐。身体深处甚至希求更多，不只是普通的抽插顶弄，液体，深处的穴心渴望着能有热乎乎、黏嗒嗒的浓稠精液灌入——那等一下就让伯贤哥射进来吧、射在里面、哪怕会怀孕也没有关系——金钟仁昏昏沉沉，脑中甚至浮现出自己捧着圆圆的好像个大西瓜似的肚皮，分开双腿，坐在同样赤裸的边伯贤身上，与之疯狂交合的画面，孕期鼓涨浑圆的乳房被对方漂亮细长的手指揉捏玩弄着，最后还喷出了白色的乳汁。

“伯贤哥啊……伯贤哥、再多给我一点吧……好舒服、好舒服、我还要啊……”嘴里说出来的话已经完全脱离了自己的控制，毫无顾忌地向边伯贤提出各种荒淫的请求。身体瑟瑟发抖，他伏在边伯贤的股间，意识恍惚地舔舐着耻毛之间性器粗硬的根部，手指紧紧揪住身下的被单，不自觉地摆动臀部来臀部去迎合对方，脚趾简直要抽筋了一样。

“哈啊……”

金钟仁惊呼一声，已经被舔弄得湿软红嫩的穴口失禁一般地喷出了温热的水流，整个人都无力地瘫软下去，臀瓣间还能清晰地感受到对方唇齿的啃咬舔弄，甚至鼻尖在耻部轻轻拱了拱之后的嗅闻，但金钟仁已经无力再做出多余的回应，他贴在边伯贤的身上，恨不能就这样和对方融在一起。

边伯贤抬手擦了擦被溅湿了的脸。金钟仁的身体本来就很敏感，此前也偶尔会做到潮吹，但今天似乎因为发情期，溢出的汁液比以往都要丰沛，空气中带着浓烈葡萄香气的omega信息素让这一切更加淫靡。

“哥进来吧……拜托……”

边伯贤刚要坐起来好带看起来似乎筋疲力尽的金钟仁去冲洗身体，没料到对方一下子跨坐在了自己的股间，手撑在自己的胸膛上，眼神露骨而痴狂地凝视着自己。

“拜托了……真的很想要……”

金钟仁居高临下地用水气弥漫而雾蒙蒙的双眼盯着边伯贤，像无数次在视频通话时故意撩拨边伯贤那样，咬住自己的下嘴唇，像只猫咪似地伸出舌头舔了舔——更何况今天，今天的一切都比以往更加色气撩人。

——金钟仁真是可爱又性感啊……

在理智完全溃散之前，边伯贤徒劳地想要控制事情往不可预测的方向发展：“钟仁啊，不是说了不想做完的吗……？”

金钟仁撅起嘴，不满地摇摇头。他拉起边伯贤的手，他以前说过“长得好色情好漂亮”的手，贴在了自己的乳尖，而后慢慢沿着胸部的轮廓，带着向下划过肋骨、腰侧，包括腰上那两颗小小的痣，最终停在圆圆的肚脐上。

“求求你了，真的想跟你做的……快进来呀，伯贤哥……里面好难受……想要……热热的、硬硬的东西、进来……”

甚至不给边伯贤做出判断的时间，他主动地挪动到了边伯贤的股间，抬起身子，将柔软的后穴对准坚硬的肉棒，然后慢慢沉下腰，最终将整根都深深吞入。

“啊……”金钟仁低低呻吟起来，“怎么办……好深，动不了了……”他试着摇动屁股，前后左右地划着圈，两只手小心翼翼地摸着自己小腹的位置，“呜……怎么办……好像都顶到了肚皮上……哥快救救我呀……呜……”

说出这样的话的金钟仁迷人得犯规，边伯贤彻底投降。

他猛地坐起来，伸手揽住差点向后仰面摔下去的金钟仁，毫无节制地猛烈抽插起了紧致娇嫩的肉穴。他完全失去了平日的冷静，满脑子都是要将这张温暖而富有弹性的小穴干得再也无法闭合的疯狂念头，肉棒在可爱地吸住自己的窄穴中狂野地冲撞，仿佛是要将身下的人整个弄坏一般。

“呀……哈……好舒服……更多……更多……还不够啊……”

金钟仁也像是陷入了疯狂一样，疼痛对他而言是促成快感的兴奋。

抽插到穴口周围被带出的液体已经被打成了一圈白沫，下体交合处两人的耻毛都沾满了露水似的爱液。射精的感觉越来越强烈，意识到自己并没有戴安全套的边伯贤扳着金钟仁的大腿，准备抽出性器。

觉察到边伯贤要退出自己体外的意图，金钟仁急忙夹紧了屁股，伸着小腿圈住边伯贤的腰，不让他离开：“不要嘛！就射在里面！给我嘛……快点……全部、射进来……！暖暖的……涨涨的东西、想要！”

看见边伯贤一瞬间恍惚的神情，金钟仁更加急切：“想要……怀孕什么的……也没关系……想要、伯贤哥的东西……”

他抓住边伯贤的双手，十指紧紧交缠在了一起，仿佛是在鼓励边伯贤与他完全地结合。

边伯贤低吼一声，凶狠地冲刺戳弄了几下，将精液全部地射进了金钟仁的身体。阴茎前端清晰地感觉到生殖腔打开了一个小口，贪婪地吸收、吞食着浓稠的精华。

他靠在金钟仁身上，静静地抱着那具可爱又淫乱的身体。对方娇嫩敏感的小小乳粒紧紧贴在自己的胸膛上摩擦着。

“不够……不够……妮妮还要更多、更多噢……”

迷迷蒙蒙地注视着边伯贤的金钟仁忽然使用了乳名来自称，这让边伯贤的性器几乎在瞬间就又硬了起来。

也不知道做了多久，边伯贤只觉得自己的样子大概狰狞得像只索求无度的野兽，红了眼睛，不管不顾地把对方柔韧的身体摆成各种可能的姿势，凶狠地插入，听他“嘤嘤”地叫着，最后甚至欺负到主动配合的金钟仁也掉了眼泪。

 

金钟仁只能射出一点稀薄的精水，红红的脸上还挂着未干的泪痕却还在喊着“不够、不够、还要更多”，无力地伸出手，要求边伯贤抱抱自己、亲亲自己，小肚子因为被灌入了大量的精液，微微凸了起来，好像真的会孕育出一个小生命一样。他精疲力竭，最终晕了似地昏睡过去，肉壁却还随着未完的高潮一阵一阵地痉挛着。

边伯贤也终于觉得累了，顾不上洗干净身体，就抱着金钟仁，倒在一片狼藉的的被褥床榻中，一起陷入睡眠。

 

 

第二天醒来，边伯贤掀开被子，看到金钟仁全身荒唐的样子，才意识到昨夜的自己究竟是多没人样的。头发乱糟糟的，两颗乳粒被咬得又红又肿，真的好像小葡萄似的，胳膊、手腕、大腿根、脚踝上，都浮现出浅浅的指印，下身更是一副惨遭蹂躏的模样：穴口因为摩擦太多有些肿肿的，昨夜大量射入以至于好像灌满了那紧致肉壶的精液和爱液，淌出来了一些，干涸的体液糊满了穴口，大腿、小腹、甚至还有胸口上都粘上了一些脏污的痕迹。

自己怎么会变成那样一个禽兽的……边伯贤苦恼地抓抓自己向上飞起来好像鸟窝似的乱发，尽可能轻地下床走去浴室，打算给金钟仁擦拭身体。

金钟仁一直睡到临近中午才醒来，或者醒得更早，边伯贤知道他忽然把自己整个用被子蒙住，大概是想要用装睡来逃避眼下尴尬的状况。

“我得先走了，”边伯贤一边收拾着行李，一边说道，“马上得去部队报到，所以没办法送你回家了，对不起……自己回去路上要小心。我刚刚出去，给你买了抑制剂，记得要吃了再出门。药要过半个小时起效，所以还要再在酒店里等一会——一定要记得。”

对方起先像只小鸵鸟似地把头埋在枕头底下，自己反复追问确认再三，金钟仁才闷闷地哼了一声以示自己听到了他的嘱咐。

“……对不起啊，钟仁。”

听到自己这样说，金钟仁又变得毫无反应了。

——搞不好这就是最后一次和金钟仁见面了。

按下按钮，边伯贤看着缓缓打开的电梯门上自己的映像慢慢消失，如此失魂落魄地想到。

——真该死，金钟仁是个不懂事的小孩儿，但自己明明比他大了两岁，该更有自觉一点的。昨晚上那么不管不顾地做了，现在一切都看起来糟糕透顶……还能再见面吗？

边伯贤苦恼地将头靠在电梯间的墙上，意识到这一切的决定权都在金钟仁手中。算了，他摇摇头，决定明天的事情就放到明天再想。

 

-end-


End file.
